Beautiful Stranger
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: Jonas Venture Jr. hired a new OSI agent to be his bodyguard. A feisty young woman named Veronica Violetta. After meeting at a party, there is almost an instant attraction between her and Brock Samson. She almost seems like the perfect woman...Almost. (Rated M for explicit content)
1. Chapter 1

Rusty Venture entered the dining room one morning after pulling an all-nighter in the lab. H.E.L.P.eR handed him a cup of coffee and the mail. Brock and the boys were eating their breakfast, making light conversation about any possible adventures the brothers could go on for the day. Rusty sat down at the table and flipped through the monthly bills. The last envelope he looked at was sent from his brother, Jonas Jr. Rusty rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly opened it.

"What does the little runt want this time?" Rusty asked rhetorically. The content of the envelope was a small tablet. It booted up automatically and a hologram of Jonas's head appeared.

"Good day, Venture family. Tonight I am hosting a black-tie memorial party for our dear father's birthday. The get together will be held at VenTech Tower at 8 pm. See you there." Hologram Jonas ended with a smile and the image disappeared.

Slumping down in his seat, Rusty annoyingly tossed the tablet over his shoulder, sending it crashing into the floor. H.E.L. hurriedly swept the shards of glass and bits of circuitry off the ground. Hank and Dean looked at each other with excitement. Uncle JJ always threw the best parties and the boys loved meeting all the other heroes and adventurers that were invited. Rusty tapped this fingers on the table impatiently, and dismissed the boys to get dressed. Brock sipped his coffee and made a side eye to Rusty.

"So are we gonna go, Doc?" he asked. Rusty groaned and got out of his seat.

"Well, yes Brock. Even though I would love to stay home and just ignore my father's birthday, since he isn't here to celebrate, but if I don't go, I won't hear the end of it from Junior." he grabbed his coffee and started to head out of the kitchen. "I'll be in the lab if you need me...try not to need me."

The gang landed the X-1 on the helipad behind Jonas's penthouse. As they headed up the walkway to the front door, they were greeted by the pirate Captain. He ushered them toward Jonas at the center of the party. Hank and Dean were looking around, mesmerized at their uncle's extravagant home, and pointing out every hero they could name. Brock just walked quietly behind the boys, while Rusty was trailing behind, ho-humming everything his eyes landed on. He never really liked get-togethers unless it was for his own benefit. He felt like his brother was rubbing his success in his face.

Jonas was levitating off the ground with his hover belt, to meet every guest at eye level. He smiled big as he saw his brother head over to him. The boys hugged their uncle, and he gave them permission to look around their new surroundings. Brock grabbed two glasses of whiskey from a passing caterer, and handed one to Rusty. He kept a stern look on his face as he scanned the room for any possible threat. He found nothing, but still kept his guard up.

"Oh Rusty. I'm so glad you could make it. And perfect timing, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Jonas said with his signature grin. A woman then sauntered up behind him. Her long auburn hair was in an elegant french braid. Her bangs swept to the left of her forehead. Her slim, yet fit, frame was wrapped in a floor length strapples black dress, with a side-slit going almost up to her hip. Her matching pumps accentuated her legs and the curves of her hips with every step she took. A black and silver clamshell purse, hanging by a thin chain draped over her shoulder, bounced against the top of her thigh as she walked. Her hands were sheathed in black over-elbow length opera gloves, her right hand holding a martini.

"My ears are burning." She said playfully as she leaned over Jonas's shoulder, giving him a small peck on his cheek. Jonas gilded around her and placed a hand at the top of her back.

"Rusty, Brock; this is my bodyguard, Veronica Violetta. She joined the Venture team a few weeks ago. And she has shown herself to be _very_ capable in her profession." Jonas then gave a small slap to the behind of his protector. She exclaimed and pushed on his shoulder playfully. Veronica then directed her attention to the older Venture brother.

"I guess you got your father's intellect, since your brother inheritant his libido." She joked. Rusty adjusted his glasses and gave her a sly smile.

"Well, I don't know about all that." he replied in a flirty way. "And how a stunning creature like yourself could be a bodyguard, I'll never now." Brock looked her up and down. He's seen enough tough women in his life to know to never underestimate them, especially if they didn't look like they could take you on in a fight.

" _I'd like to see what she can do_." Brock thought to himself as he took a drink. Veronica let out a small giggle.

"I don't blame you for not believing him, Dr. Venture." Veronica said, she took the toothpick out of her glass and ate the olive skewered on it. "But you know what they say, you can't judge a book by its cover." Rusty gave her a cocky grin as he moved closer to her, being forward and wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Then what do you say we find somewhere quiet so I can...peruse your contents."

Veronica smirked and playfully bit her bottom lip. She finishing her drink and handed the empty glass to Jonas. Veronica then grabbed Rusty by his left wrist and flexed it up; hitting a pressure point that sent him crumbling to his knees. She looked down at him, a small cocky expression painted on her face.

"I'm sorry Dr. Venture, but you're just not my type." Veronica released her grip and Rusty rubbed his wrist as he stood up and composed himself. Jonas let out a hearty laugh.

"Is she fiery, or what?" he exclaimed. Brock couldn't help but snicker to himself, seeing his boss get taken down by something so minor as a pressure point. Rusty just glared at him; dismissing him so he wouldn't feel anymore embarrassment. Brock then made his way outside to the deck to have a smoke, placing his now empty glass on the trey of the same caterer as before. Veronica and him shared one more glance as he passed by her. Brock caught the scent of warm vanilla perfume, that almost made him get goosebumps. Veronica in turn smelled his cologne-peppered oak. She happily sighed to herself. A small smile perking up on her face. Before Brock reached the door, he turned on his communicator to talk to the boys. He had a feeling nothing would go down tonight but he told them to call for him just in case. After a little more small talk between Rusty and Jonas, Veronica excused herself, and left the brothers to talk.

Rusty looked past Jonas as she walked away. His eyes hungeryly following her as her hips gracefully swayed to and frow. He glanced enviously at Jonas and cleared his thoat.

"So where did you find that little number?" Jonas glanced over his shoulder and he saw her get another martini from the bar. She blew him a little kiss and he smiled at her.

"Fresh from the OSI." he answered, facing Rusty again. "A woman like her makes me happy Sally and I are in an open relationship." he bragged. Rusty started to become more jealous of his brother. He then raised an eyebrow as he leaned over closer to Jonas.

"Have you, uhh...ya know?" he asked. Jonas chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Not for a lack of trying." he joked. "But, as a gentleman, I always wait for consent before moving forward with the fairer sex." Rusty shrugged, showing that he didn't fully agree with him. Rusty's plan of action usually consisted of flirting until he found someone who would talk to him for more than a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Sipping away at her drink, Veronica made her way to the deck away from the busy party. The summer night air was warm but comfortably refreshing. The party was calm; but with so many people in one penthouse, no matter how large, could get stuffy very quickly. As she passed through the door, she saw someone standing at the other end of the deck. Veronica walked closer and started to make out the figure's features. A clean cut black tux hugged a big, muscular body. Tightly curled blonde locks reached down to the back of his neck. Veronica could see the slight shifting of his shoulders as he exhaled smoke out of his mouth; his right hand then resting back down at his side, and flicked off the excess ash.

She opened her purse and brought out a skinny cigarette. Brock's head twitched slightly when he heard the metallic click as she closed the purse back up. She didn't flinch when he instinctively put his knife to her throat-just barely grazing her skin. She didn't even spill her drink. The filter from his smoke held firmly between his teeth. He was in battle mode for about half a second before he saw who was creeping up behind him. Veronica's emerald green eyes locked onto Brock's brilliant, icy blue gaze, and lifted up her hand exposing the cigarette.

"Got a light, big guy?" Brock sheathed the knife as Veronica placed the filter between her red lips. Brock lit up his zippo and held it up to her. She placed her hands on either end of Brock's strong yet soft hand, inhaling as the flame ignited the tobacco.

"Sorry about that." he said cooly sheathing his knife; Veronica smiled as she exhaled.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and took another drag. She glanced down at the holster that rested securely to his belt. "So I guess that really _was_ a knife in your pocket, and you weren't just happy to see me." she said coyly. She took another drag. Brock smiled to himself. Veronica sauntered over near the sitting area at the far side corner of the deck. She sat at one end of the cream colored, sunken U-shaped couch, gazing over the shining skyline. Basking in the warmth of the city lights. New York truly never slept. She heard approaching footsteps as Brock made his way over, sitting on the other side of the couch. Only a glass coffee table stood between them. She sat her drink on the table, leaving the olives in the glass this time.

"I liked your little show back there. Guessing you aren't a fan of weapons?" Veronica looked over to him, took one more drag, and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good with my hands." she teased. Brock choked on the smoke of the drag he took, and softly chuckled to himself once the coughing stopped. He didn't quite know how to respond to that. For the first time in a long while, he was a bit flustered. Veronica snuffed out her cigarette and flicked it over the edge; making it's long decent to the sidewalk. Brock smiled at her, she seemed like such a mystery to him. He felt this urge to know more about her.

"What are you doing later?" Brock asked giving her a sly smile, putting out his smoke soon after. Veronica bit her bottom lip, and coyly looked away.

"Well, probably help JJ clean up after the party. But I'll let you know if I need help from Rusty Venture's dog." She took a sip of her drink, then placed it back on the table. She leaned forward, elbows resting on her lap as her forarms crossed over each other; making her breasts seem to almost escape from her dress. Veronica ran her index finger around the rim on her glass. Brock couldn't help but stare at her voluptuous cleavage. He wasn't sure what had gotten over him. It was almost like his deepest animalistic urges were about to take over his sensible mind.

"Then heres to hoping Junior's cat's 9 lives are in jeapordy." Brock answered. Veronica locked eyes with him one more time. She then stood up and walked over to him; sitting gracefully on his lap, side-saddle. Brock slid the slit of her dress over, fully exposing her right leg. His fingertips gently ran from her ankle up to her thigh. Veronica then twirled a small lock of Brock's hair on the back of his head.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she purred in a sultry whisper. Brock smirked at her and slipped his arm around her back, pulling her in closer. Her heart began to beat faster as he stared deep into her eyes. Brock could feel her breasts heave against his chest with each breath she took. He put his hand under her chin, lightly rubbing his thumb over a small scar on the right side. His thumb tip moved upward to her bottom lip; Veronica kissed it, playfully. She could see the tension in Brock's eyes. Like he wanted to just tear at her dress and have his way with her right there. Veronica imagined that hard, bare chest pressing up against her tender flesh as he teased and touched her all over. As much as she wanted that, she sadly knew this wasn't the right time for it. She could feel her cheeks grow warm, thinking about all the things she wanted to do with and to him. She tried very hard not to make it seem too obvious.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." he then pulled her into a deep kiss. Veronica slipped her tongue into Brock's mouth to meet his. She felt him smile against her lips, and then, just as quickly as it started, their lips parted from each other. Seemed to end all too soon. The moment was then disturbed as the sound of the Rusty's voice was coming from Brock's wrist.

"Brock come on! I'm done here and I wanna go home. Help me round up the boys." he was interrupted by the sound of something breaking. He called out to Hank about not running around in the house. Brock looked back over at Veronica as he turned off his communicator. Brock helped her off of him as he stood up off the couch.

"Well, duty calls. See you later, Veronica." she smiled back at him as he started to walk away. Veronica grabbed her unfinished drink, and leaned against the wall of the roof and began to bring the glass up to her lips. She called out to him. He turned halfway back to her, as she swallowed the last of the gin.

"Just remember Samson-that's not the only thing my tongue can do." she gave Brock a wink as he left through the sliding glass door. Veronica looked out over city once more time, gratefully relishing in the moment. She watched as the X-1 lifted up off the helipad and took off back to their compound. From above, Brock looked down at Veronica. Seeing her walk back into the party. Thinking of her helped keep him sane during the ride home, nothing Rusty or the boys complained about could get to him.

The apartment became eerily quieter and quieter as each guest started to leave. Veronica and Captain were left with the task of cleaning up the kitchen as Jonas took care of the living room. Veronica changed into a pair of white pajama shorts and a tee-shirt, before she started on the dishes. She couldn't help it as her mind wandered; her thoughts of Brock started off innocent, then slowly going into more risque territory. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment, which made her come back to reality. She finished up and excused herself to her room. Captain was at the door paying the caterers for their service.

Veronica said her good-nights and then went into her bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. She laid on her bed and just looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Veronica wasn't sure what was coming over her. She had met many men before she started working for the youngest Dr. Venture, she wasn't sure what kind of spell Brock Samson had placed on her. It was almost like he embedded himself in her mind. She grabbed a book out of her bedside table drawer and started to read, hopefully to calm her mind.

Before she took the assignment, she studied up on Jonas Jr. and the rest of his family. When she made her way to Brock's file, there was so much information about him, that it took her a few days to read it all. But she didn't mind the homework. Every exploit he ever encountered was like reading a whole new adventure in the series of his intense life. She admired his bravery, and she found his head-strong attitude very attractive. She was hoping to meet him when she started her assignment. Her train of thought ended when she heard beeping coming from her dresser drawer. She got up and grabbed a small golden compact. She opened it and placed it up to her ear.

"Anything to report?" The woman on the other end asked. Veronica hated that she had to do this now and ruin her good mood. But she knew what she had to do.

"Dr. Venture is going to be at the spider skull island compound tomorrow morning and will be staying there all weekend-coming back on Monday. He's working on his new project. He didn't tell me what it is. I'll be the only one here."

"Excellent. I'll move this information along. We will be heading over there on Saturday to pick you up and carry out our plans. I figure you've been there long enough to get the intel we need. Also, are you doing ok? No one is suspicious about you?" the woman asked. Her tone was concerned, almost sounding like a mother hen looking after her baby chick. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"No, no one is catching on. I didn't take all those theater courses in college for nothing." she joked.

"I know you're tired of me asking, but I don't want you getting hurt during this mission, Veronica. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Sis. See you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile…_

Hank and Dean ended up going to bed right when they got home. All the sugar in their system ended up making them crash on the flight back. Brock put them over each shoulder and carried the boys up to their room. H.E.L. followed and changed the brothers into their pajamas. Rusty made his way to the living room, laid on the couch, and tried to find something to watch on t.v. Brock later joined him after getting a beer from the fridge. He tossed his tux jacket over the arm of the couch and loosened his tie.

"I swear, if my brother sends another invite for anything, just tell him I died." Rusty said as he turned off the t.v.-not being able to find anything good on. Rusty folded his arms behind his head. "Although, I didn't mind that little minx in JJ's employ." Rusty then made a purring sound, that made Brock roll his eyes. He took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I talked to her for a bit. She was pretty, uh…" Brock was trying to find a word that wouldn't sound too demeaning to her. Rusty ended up finishing his sentence with his own opinion.

"...Hot. Like, crazy hot. I loved the whole Catwoman/Jessica Rabbit look she had going on. Didn't even care that she almost broke my hand. Makes me wish I could get her to join up with us." Brock sort of liked that idea. Having Veronica here when ever he wanted. But he would have to deal with Rusty the whole time, trying-and failing-to seduce her. Brock wasn't the kind of guy to share. He finished the rest of his beer, as Rusty went to get ready for bed.

Brock made his way out onto the front steps of the compound, lit up a smoke and sat down. He couldn't stop thinking of his new femme fatale friend. With each passing thought, Brock could feel his pants start to get tighter as his member started to erect itself upward. He tried to think of other things to calm him down, but that didn't work for long. He hadn't felt this way over someone like this in a long time. Sure he's been with other women before, but none so often has he met a woman so fierce, so viriale, that he thinks he has finally met his equal. He stomped out his cigarette and went back inside to his room. He couldn't wait until their paths crossed again.

Jonas Jr. was getting the last of his things packed up onto his jet on the helipad. Veronica and Captain were getting it warmed up and prepared to head for the island. Veronica saw Jonas to the door as he was going over some things with her. Veronica didn't mind the house sitting favors she had to do. Always was happy to have all the peace and quiet she could get. She waved everyone goodbye as they took off. Veronica called down to VenTech's main lobby to the supervisor's office, and let them know that the Doctor was out.

And just like that, she became free for the rest of the night. Everything at VenTech basically ran itself; she just needed to help keep an eye on the place. Veronica looked at her watch, just five minutes shy of 7 o'clock. The sun was in that golden state as it was preparing for it's decent down through the horizon. Filling the penthouse with it's warm and shimmering glow. This gave her a perfect amount of time to get things prepared for a future visitor.

She made her way to the back of the penthouse, into Jonas's study. She removed a portrait of Jonas Sr. off the wall, revealing a safe embedded into the marble. Veronica took her compact out of her pocket. It scanned the safe and information about it flooded the screen, giving her the combonation to it without setting off any alarms. Once she had it open, there was a black box inside, along with a few documents. She set all the contents in a bag and stowed it in her room.

Brock was in his room after having dinner with the boys, and was working out on his bench press. He was working on a nice, steady pace. Only slightly sweating and losing count about after 70 reps. He hung up the barbell as he heard his watch go off. He answered and heard Veronica's voice on the other end, with static on the screen. She sounded worried and almost out of breath.

"Brock! Please, you have to get here to JJ's home. I don't have much time to explain. Please come quick!" and then dead air. Brock flew out of his room and into the hanger where X-1 was parked. He flew to his damsil in distress as fast as the plane would let him.

Veronica quickly disabled the security system so he wouldn't set it off. She turned on the stereo, filling the place with smooth jazz music. The lights were dimmed slightly as she stood in the living room-waiting patiantly. Brock burst through the door, knife at the ready.

"Ok I'm here, what's the... prob...lem-?" he trailed off as he saw there was no threat inside the home. Veronica walked up to him, hands behind her back. She was dressed in a satin lilac colored robe that was cut off at her thighs. Her hair was hanging freely down and was still slightly wavy from her braid the night before.

"What's all this?" He asked, a half smile on his face as he put his knife away.

"I called you here because the problem is…" Veronica then moved her hands out and she was holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"...I don't have anyone to share this with." She looks at the wine label and then back at Brock. "And this is a _very_ good year."

Brock smirked to himself as he accepted. Veronica smiled at him and nodded her head to the side; indicating Brock to follow her. She lead him to the deck and placed everything on the table near the pool. Brock walked to the other side as she was pouring the wine. They raised their glasses up and clinked them together.

"À votre santé" Veronica said, then took a sip. Brock raised an eyebrow at her.

"Been a while since I've been with a French chick." Brock said. Veronica giggled as they both sat down.

"Well, half-on my father's side." Brock pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to his date. She gladly accepted one and lit up.

"Funny thing: he was the villain of the town I was born in. He wasn't a very good one though." Brock laughed into his glass. Veronica crossed one leg over the other to get more comfortable, as she leaned back in her chair. Brock eyed the smooth lines of her soft legs, wanting to feel them up again. She noticed him looking and basked in the attention. She swirled her glass absentmindedly as Brock talked about his past jobs and working with Rusty. She laughed at his jokes and was looking longingly into his eyes. Brock polished off his second glass.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." he said, stomping out his cigarette. Veronica ran her finger around the rim of her glass. She could feel her face get warm from the drink. "How did you get into this life?" he added.

"Well, like I said, my father was a villain from France, and my mother was an American civilian. They met while she was studying abroad in college. My father was actually the one who wanted me to follow in his footsteps as an Arch." Brock cocked an eyebrow as he leaned forward on the table; his chin resting on his fist, clearly interested in the rest of her story.

"You used the be an Arch? Anything I would've heard about?" he asked. Veronica shook her head as she giggled to herself.

"Probably not. Like him, I was relatively unknown. I was known as 'Belladonna.' Tried going for a Poison Ivy kind of thing."

"Wait..." Brock thought for a moment. "Weren't you the Arch for, oh what's-his-name? 'The Man-Bat'?" he asked. Veronica's face lit up. She was surprised that someone as well known as he was, wouldn't have been bothered to know about a low level villain like her. She let out a small laugh out of disbelief.

"Yeah, that was me." she blushed "And he was honestly the _lamest_ Protagonist I've ever seen. Like, he was trying to be Batman but it just seemed like he based everything on the name alone." Veronica and Brock laughed. He smiled as he poured the both of them one more drink-finishing the bottle. Brock looked her in the eyes. The green seemed brighter against the lights of the busy city.

"So what made you switch sides?" he asked. Veronica spun her glass stem slowly between her thumb and first two fingres. She sighed and looked at the crimson liquid solemnly.

"Guess you're about to hear my tragic backstory." she joked. She took a sip before she continued.

"When I was young, and my mother found out the truth about my father, she left him because she didn't want to be with a villain. Then when I was Arching, I didn't tell her about it. I always told her that I was going to college out of state." She took another sip.

"Then one day, I get a call at home saying my mother had died. She was in the crossfire of a botched Arching job; I never found out who did it. She lived her life, believing my lie..." Veronica let out a sigh. She lit up another cigerette after chuging the rest of her wine; exhaling a deep intake of smoke before she continued.

"So I dropped Belladonna, joined the OSI, and...the rest is history." She softly smiled up at Brock. She leaned over on the table, arm extended, offering her smoke. "Sorry, didn't mean to bum you out with that." After Brock took a drag, he placed a comforting hand on top of hers. She blushed slightly when she felt his soft skin warm hers. Brock wasn't sure if it was genuine or just from the wine.

"So, what made _you_ go the way of the Good Guy?" She asked, finishing off the cigarette. Brock looked away for a moment. He then started to reminisce about when he started working for Rusty and protecting Hank and Dean. Being like a second father to the boys, remembering all the good and bad times they had together. He wouldn't trade that family for anything in the world.

"Honestly; too many reasons to name." he replied. Veronica looked him over, he looked just as handsome in standard blue jeans and a black shirt, as he did in a tuxedo. His muscles made the fabric taut and helped make his chest look bigger; but she was wanting to see everything off of him later on into the night. Veronica's eyes started to wonder at her suroundings, and then she looked behind her to the pool.

"You wanna hop in?" She asked gesturing to the shimmering blue water. She stood up and then walked over to the far edge, dipping in her toes in to test the water. She looked up to Brock, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I, uh, didn't bring my swimsuit..." he replied. Veronica raised an eyebrow, and gave him a devilish smile as she slowly started to undo the belt of her robe.

"Neither do I." she said, teasingly. Sliding off one shoulder, then the next. Then the fabric fell with a soft thud on the ground, her body now exposed to the elements. She walked down the pool steps, slowly getting used to the water. Brock smiled sinfully as he quickly got undressed. Veronica was able to get a good view of his body, and was happy with what she saw. She kept her composure as she looked all over his big muscular frame. He was like an Adonis in her eyes.

He dove into the water as Veronica dipped under to wet her hair. They then met in the middle of the pool. Veronica was almost left overwhelmed by Brock's bare presense. His chest was firm, warm, and had a few nicks here and there from previous fights. Brock held one of Veronica's hands in his. His paw was about two sizes bigger than hers. She gave him a coy smile as her eyes glanced from his hand, then down to his waist. The rippling of the water made it challenging to see it clearly, but she got a gist of what his size was like.

"I guess it's true what they say about the size of a man's hands." she giggled. Brock pulled her in close. Veronica moved her hands up to his broad shoulders. She peered over to his right and noticed his tattoo. She couldn't help but smile widely.

"No way." she exclaimed. Brock tilted his head questionaly. She then turned around and lifted up her hair, exposing an Icarus tattoo underneath a Ziggy Stardust lightning bolt. Showing her love for both Led Zeppelin and David Bowie. Brock wrapped his arms around her waist and gently nipped at her neck.

"Oh, I'm starting to _really_ like you." He purred in a low, sexy voice. Brock's hands slithered upward and groaped at her breasts. Veronica let out some moans with every soft squeeze. Her right arm moved up to the back of his neck, and started to grind up against him. She could feel him starting to get harder and against her backside. Brock softly groaned in her ear, grabbing her hips firmly, feeling her soft behind gyrate against him. He then turned her around and went in for a deep kiss. She felt his hands eagerly roam around her body. Goosebumps were starting to emerge all around her. Veronica's hand made its way behind Brock's head and playfully tugged on his hair. He then picked up Veronica and she wrapped her legs around him. She held him tight as the makeout session deeped and became more passionate.

In Veronica's room, her compact communicator was beeping. After a minute of chimes, the voice mail picked up. The same woman from last night came through on the compact.

"Veronica, it's me. We are actually going to get you tonight. I know this isn't part of the plan, but Honey Bunch thinks it would be a good idea to do this early and get the element of surprise on them. See you soon." The transmission ended. The woman closed her communicator and sunk slightly in her chair. She looked over to her left at her partner.

"I hope she gets the message soon, so she at least has everything in hand when we get there." She said. She keyed in the coordenice into the keypad on the arm of her chair, so the henchmen know where to go. The partner rubbed his hands together, menicingly.

"Don't worry. Once we pick her up, we will be long gone. She will have her jewel and we will have the blueprints of The Venture's secret project. We will have the upper hand on Rusty Venture!" He said excitedly. "They will finally know the true power of The Mighty Monarch!" The woman just stared at her partner with an eyebrow raised, as he stood near her, fists raised in an over the top villain pose. She shook her head and looked down at her communicator, just waiting for a call back.

"I was a bit skeptical about having her tag along on this. I didn't even know she was still going the jewel thief route." She bit gently on her bottom lip as a worried look came upon her face. "I know she can take care of herself, but I want to make sure she will be somewhere no one will find her...so she's really safe." The Monarch then ordered his henchmen to make their way to the tower, and reassured his wife that her sister would be unharmed and un-captured.


End file.
